minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Cursed Server
Note: As all of the other creepypastas out there, this one is fake. Enjoy! Nov 10, 2019 - 3:30pm Hi, I am MGPlayz19. One day, my friend and I decided to play Minecraft. We created a new world, and we do the things usually almost all MC Players do. (eg. Crafting, Punching Wood, etc.) We built a house, and crafted some weapons. We decided to venture out the world, to find some generated structures. After 30 minutes, my friend said that he found an Ocean Monument, so I teleported to him, and explored the monument. We found some sponges inside, and.. a hallway... This was weird, I have never seen a hallway on a monument before. It has no lighting too. I told my friend about this and he teleported to me. He never saw this before too. We decided to enter the hallway. It was dark inside, and we didn't have torches. The hallway was extremely long. After 50 minutes, we finally saw something. A room. We decided to enter the room, and then.. BOOM! The game crashed with the following error code; "I291a219mC0mi93dn29g" I searched up the code, but found nothing. My friend said that he will be away for some time, so he left. Nov 12, 2019 - 7:00am I woke up from my bed, and ate breakfast. After that, I decided to return to my computer, and play Minecraft, but it wouldn't start for no reason, so I restarted my computer, anserd finally it did launch. I decided to open up my world, and I was suprised. I was back at spawn, but our house was gone, including my stuff. I decided to call my friend, but he didn't respond. So I went to the monument my friend found earlier, and the hallway was.. gone. Except that there was a sign. It read; "https://servers.minecraft.net/9173982839846#join" I decided to copy the link and paste it to my browser. It redirected me to a MC Server link. I copied the link, and joined. The server's title was "Cursed". That's it. "Cursed" Minecraft Server (Part 1) The server was very.. big. I could see Large Houses, Massive Towers (mostly were made out of TNT), Huge Statues of Players. There were only 65 players online. I decided to explore the server. I eventually reached a desert biome, but.. there were no buildings there, as if it's never been touched. I decided to walk on the Desert Biome to see if I could find something, but there was nothing. I decided to go back to spawn, but.. it was all Dessert?! There was only 1 player online, it was me. Weird, I thought there were 65 players. Suddenly, I was kicked out of the server. The reason was "Corrupted". Part 2 Ok, so one day.. My friend called me on Skype and he said that he heard that there was a guy who had been hacking worlds and placing random signs with a link redirecting to a "Cursed" server. Then I said; Me: Wait, did you mean a "Cursed" server? Friend: Yes. Me: I saw it! I got the invite from our world! Friend: Give me the invite. Me: Ok, here it is "https://servers.minecraft.net/9173982839846#join" Friend: Let's join the server together so that we can investigate. So, me and my friend joined the cursed server, and what he sees is the things I saw earlier. The Large Houses, the Massive Towers that were made out of TNT Blocks, and the Statues. What I see is an endless Desert Biome, but.. There were 2 players online, one of them was MaxMC18, which was my friend, and PlayerName. I could see PlayerName in the distance, staring straight at me. Suddenly, Minecraft crashed, and the skype call ended. I tried to call my friend again, but he wouldn't respond. Then.. Minecraft relaunched, but the game's title wasn't Minecraft, it was CURSEDCRAFT (sorry I am not good at naming things) When I clicked "Singleplayer", it immediately brought me to the Cursed Server. Except I wasn't in the Desert Biome. I was back on the original spawn, but everything was on fire! I could hear screams of players in the fire. Then, I was teleported to a dark room. Then I could hear a voice. It said "Walk forward". So I walk forward for 12 minutes and after that, I saw a player with a bloody skin. It then Hit me, and the game crashed. I never touched my computer ever again. END OF PART 2Category:Creepypasta Category:Servers Category:Series Category:Short Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Supernatural Category:Glitches